Supernatural iPod Drabbles, Destiel
by Gaow
Summary: iPod Drabble challenge! :D Just a heads up, I cheat. A lot. Also! I don't own Supernatural ;P Challenge 1/?
1. Dirty Picture

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Character: **N/A

**Couple**: Destiel

**Dirty Picture – Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha and Fabolous**

"Dean, what are you looking at?" Sam asked, his eyes trained on his brother who was staring at his cell phone screen with a satisfied look on his face.

Dean lowered the device just enough so he could stare at both it and his brother. "Nothing Sammy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the uncomfortable look on Dean's face. Dean's eyes flickered towards Cas for a moment, and the smug look returned.

"Dude, let me see," Sam said, reaching out to grab it.

Dean pulled it away. "Hell no!"

Sam lunged forward anyways, snatching the device away. He stared at the screen before dropping it, a horrified look on his face. "Oh God."

Dean snatched it back, shrugging his shoulders. He placed it in his jeans pocket. This time it was Dean enjoying his brother's uncomfortable look.

"It was such a good expression, I had to take a picture."

Castiel flushed slightly, looking away.

Dean smirked.

And Sam – well, Sam reached for his beer and took a swig of it, wishing he had some sort of 'mind soap' to get rid of the image that was forever seared in his brain.


	2. Say Goodbye

**Say Goodbye – Hello, Astronaut**

Cas was Dean's everything. Next to Sam, of course. They bother were his everything. So whenever Cas would disappear for months on end, without even a word to either of the brothers, Dean would be on edge.

He'd burry himself in his work and practically drown himself in alcohol in hopes to survive. He would fight for Sammy, and he'd fight for Cas, even thought he wasn't with him.

Sometimes, it scared Dean to think that Cas would leave him.

But deep down he knew the angel wouldn't.

Cas would never say good bye.

Not to them.

Not to Dean.

At least he hoped so.


	3. Clowns Can You See Me Now?

**Clowns Can You See Me Now? – T.A.T.U.**

_Dean grit his teeth. "Cas, tell me this isn't true. Tell me that you're not really doing all of this." His eyes were beginning to water, and they seemed to heat his gaze. "Cas – Cas – please!"_

_Castiel looked from Dean's trusting face to the hardened faces of Sam and Bobby who had found out the truth. Piercing, hypnotic blue eyes landed back on Dean and he felt a knife twist in his heart._

"_I'm Sorry."_

_That was it. _

_The confirmation that Sam and Bobby were right. _

_Dean bit his lip, sucking in air. His eyes hardened considerably. _

_Castiel looked away, ignoring the betrayal._

"_I'm sorry Dean."_

Castiel blinked back the memory.

This was a cross he would have to bare.

Alone.


	4. IDGAF

**I.D.G.A.F. – Breathe Carolina**

Cas panted, arching his back as Dean lat his fingers crawl up under the back of his shirt. They seemed to leave trails of burning fire on his cool skin. He let out a small mewl as Dean slammed him against the wall of the motel room they had decided to meet at.

"Dean – " he tried, but his words were muffled by needy, wanting lips.

"Shut up Cas."

The words were whispered but still held the demanding and needy tone, reminding Cas of why this was happening.

That was right. He had left Dean. Had betrayed this man with Crowley.

But that didn't stop the two from meeting like this – in the shadows.

Meeting to – to fuck like wild animals.

"Dean – _please."_

"I don't give a fuck that this is wrong, Cas." He rested his forehead on the angel's. "Please. Just – Just one last time. I need this."

In response, Cas grinded his hips against Dean's, eliciting a sweet gasp.

Yes.

Just one more time.


	5. Welcome To Mystery

**Welcome To Mystery – Plain White T's**

Dean slammed his empty cup down on the bar. It had been nearly a week since the incident with Cas. Cas was gone, and he felt horrible. His heart was gasping for the hole to be buried. It hadn't been this bad when he had lost his dad, or Lisa. Not even when Sam disappeared.

"Will it ever go away?" Dean asked, almost pleadingly to his brother.

Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No. It won't."

"Why?" The question was heartbreaking. It was a mystery to him as to why it hurt so much.

"Because it never goes away when you lose the person you love."

Dean picked up his newly refilled drink, examining the liquid in his hand.

"So this is how you and dad felt when mom and Jess died."


End file.
